Secondary professions for a Warrior
Warrior/Ranger A W/R is also a viable running combination, able to complete the intimidating Droknar run by combining the Warrior's Balanced Stance and "Charge!" with the Ranger speed boost and evasion skills. Melandru's Resilience is highly effective in combating the hexes and conditions which Warriors are most vulnerable to. Serpent's Quickness can be useful with shouts and some attacks with long recharge times. Apply Poison can be used to add Poison to your physical attacks. Example Builds: * This profession combination was widely used as warriors in the Team - IWAY build. * Build:W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer Warrior/Elementalist Shock can be used as a snare and interrupt to force a kill. Beware exhaustion, as its effects will certainly be felt with the Warrior's low energy pool. Example Builds: * Build:W/E Shock Axe Warrior/Mesmer A W/Me can make use of Mesmer stances to increase his defense against certain types of damage. Wise use of Physical Resistance or Elemental Resistance can allow the W/Me to tank more efficiently than any other profession combination. In PvP W/Me frequently bring Hex Breaker to stop incoming hexes that can shut down a warrior (it also serves as a cancel stance for Frenzy). Example Builds: * Build:W/Me Hydra Slayer * Build:W/Me Whirling Resistance Warrior/Monk Warrior/Monk (W/Mo) is sometimes referred to as a paladin. The game's most popular combination, the W/Mo benefits from the superior armor of the Warrior and the damage prevention and healing skills of the Monk, this makes it one of the safest character-types in the game. However, it's also an obvious combination and, as a result, its users are occasionally criticized for being unimaginitive, hence the derogatory term: wammo. W/Mo is the preferred profession combination for runners, although it's rarely the best choice. It is a popular running build because Warriors have more armor than any other profession and their secondary can provide condition and hex removal as well as healing. Mending Touch and Empathic Removal are good utility skills for a W/Mo. Example Builds: * Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner * Build:W/Mo "You're All Alone!" Paladin Warrior/Necromancer The most common usage of the Necromancer secondary is for the skill Plague Touch, which is not associated with any attribute. This characteristic of Plague Touch makes it viable for Warriors to bring condition removal (normally a weak point in the Warrior profession) without expending any points into non-Warrior attributes. Example Builds: * Build:W/N Bull's Charge Sword Warrior/Assassin The Warrior/Assassin (W/A) is most useful in PvP. The Assassin has a wide range of snares and shadow steps that can serve a PvP Warrior well. A list of potentially useful skills follows: * Death's Charge: This is the most common choice in high level play. Useful for closing the distance in preparation for an adrenal spike. Often combined with Bull's Strike for best effect. * Recall: Useful in GvG combined with an NPC killing assassin. * Signet of Malice: Free condition removal (provided that your target is suffering from conditions himself). * Shadow Prison, see also Death's Charge. Iron Palm can be an alternative to Shock for a sword warrior. Shock has a shorter recharge, but is hampered by exhaustion. Consider using Sever Artery - Iron Palm - Gash - Final Thrust as a spike. Example Builds: * Build:W/A Death's Charge Hammer Spiker Warrior/Ritualist With a recent update on the skills, Splinter Weapon is currently being used in PvE to deal massive AoE damage in conjunction with skills such as Triple Chop. Also Weapon of Fury is a good way for the warrior to gain extra adrenaline and energy. Example Builds: *Build:W/Rt Unnatural Fury *Build:W/Rt AoE Splinter Warrior/Paragon Remedy Signet may be used with no attribute points for a quick, energy-free method of condition removal. Warrior/Dervish The Warrior can make use of many of the Dervish's cheap Enchantments to add types of damage and other effects to his attacks, or to increase his defense. Since the Dervish doesn't use Adrenaline for any of his attacks, a W/D suffers from the same problem as a W/R; it's very difficult to use a Scythe as a Warrior. Many Scythe Mastery skills are general-purpose Melee Attacks rather than weapon-specific skills, however, which allows them to be used with axes, hammers, and swords. Example Builds: * Build:W/D Furious Crippler Warrior